


Monday Morning - Nick Amaro

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Nick is interested in the new detective, it’s the Monday after the weekend of her date. Nick wants to know how the date went.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Reader, Nick Amaro/You
Kudos: 14





	Monday Morning - Nick Amaro

The busy precinct buzzed with chatter. The smell of coffee swirled around the precinct. Everyone was just fighting for their caffeine fix. Nick was never a fan of the coffee at the precinct, so he got up extra early that morning. He stopped by his favorite cafe and bought a cup of coffee for himself, and a cup for Serena. Sure, it was a really nice thing to do, but he’s not going to lie and say he doesn’t have an ulterior motive. What was a better way of striking up a conversation, than offering a cup of coffee?

He strutted in the precinct with his long black wool coat and a gray long scarf. He wore a confident dimpled smile on his face and even greeted everyone who walked by him. Liv was walking back to her office, when she spotted Nick walking in and the first thing she noticed was a rare kind of smile on his face.

“Someone must have had a good weekend.” She said, as she approached him.

Nick chuckled and shrugged. Recalling his weekend, he didn’t really do all that much.

“Nah, I didn’t do much. I did get to Skype with Zara.” He said.

“That’s good, Nick.” Liv said, with a warm smile that graced her lips.

He nodded and flashed a grateful smile. That’s why their dynamic worked, because Liv doesn’t coddle him. They parted ways and Liv returned to her office. His eyes looked straight over to Serena, who was scribbling something down a notepad. Nick cleared his throat and headed over to her; the hold around her cup of coffee tensed up.

She was one of the first people at the office, not because she was behind with work, but she wanted to get a head start of the day. Although she had been there for a good few months, she still felt like the new kid. With that mindset, she knew she had to work extra hard to earn everyone’s respect. That morning, she felt like a zombie and the coffee in the precinct did not help wake her up at all.

“Mornin’.” He greeted her.

She blankly looked up, but smiled when she realized it was Nick.

“Good morning, sunshine!” She lightly teased him. His eyebrow quirked up from the unexpected greeting.

“Sunshine? Is that like a pet name or something?” He asked.

Secretly, he hoped that the pet name meant something a little more than friendly teasing. In which, she shook her head and laughed. Something about her laugh always made him smile even more.

“I’m teasing! You don’t usually come in on Mondays with a smile. So why are you in such a good mood this morning?” She leaned back against her chair and asked.

He could hardly bit back the big grin spreading on his face. Did that mean she paid a little extra attention to him? He raised the second cup of coffee in his hands, before setting it down right in front of her.

“A good cup of coffee.” He replied.

She gasped and her smile grew from his sweet gesture. She reached for it and immediately took a sip. Her eyes squinted from the slight burn, but her taste buds tingled with delight. The whiff of the aromatic cup of caffeine instantly warmed her body. He swore he probably had the most foolish grin on his face just from her reaction to the first sip.

“You’re my hero! Where is this from? It’s absolutely delicious!” She cooed.

Despite the hot temperature, she just had to take another sip. He hoped he seemed cool and collected, because he felt like he was glowing from her praises. He felt giddy inside, as if he was a little boy that did something right. Thankfully, his affection was discrete, despite the big grin that lit up his face.

“It’s actually from my favorite cafe. It’s like 5 blocks from my place, so I always stop by before I come in.” He said and leaned against the edge of her desk.

“Well, you have good taste.” She said and set the cup of coffee down.

“Ya know, if you like it, I could get one for you as well.” He offered.

“How about we get it together sometime?” She suggested, touched by his offer.

He took a second to process it, he wasn’t sure if he misheard her. However, her warm smile said otherwise, so he nodded. He felt a rush of joy and gave him enough confidence to proceed to the real reason for the cup of coffee.

“So, how was your weekend?” He casually asked.

“Um… it was good.” Her smile faltered slightly, before she vaguely replied.

“Yeah? What about that date thing?” He asked, his eyebrow quirked up in curiosity.

“You mean, Dave?” She sighed and cringed, recalling her last date.

He nodded, even though he felt a bitterness upon hearing the man’s name.

“It… didn’t work out.” She revealed.

“Oh?” His head tilted, hopefully to distract her from the smile he was fighting back.

He intently listened and mentally took notes as she continued explain why the date didn’t work out. Clearly, the guy just wasn’t right for her. Truth be told, he was unapologetically happy that it didn’t work out.

“And when I was explaining about the victim’s mentality, he said that I was being played. That detectives that work this field looked at everyone as victims. He totally missed the point.” She explained.

“Wow… he seems like a winner.” He scoffed and commented.

She cringed from his snarky commented, even though it wasn’t directed towards her.

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just picky.” She shrugged.

“Or maybe you just need better taste in guys.” He teased.

“Excuse me?” She jerked her head back and her smile was contorted into a grimace.

He didn’t mean to offend her, but it did touch a nerve. It wasn’t his fault… entirely. He wasn’t aware of her past dating life. It was a line she often heard from her friends and family. Although it didn’t seem much, but the repeatedly failed relationships had only developed another insecurity to add to her list. Her mood turned sour, so, she rolled her eyes and got up from her desk. Nick was left at her desk, wondering what he said to have suddenly changed her mood. Regardless, he followed after her and apologized.

“I’m sorry.” He reached out and gently held her elbow.

She sighed and turned around, suddenly feeling like she was behaving a bit dramatic. She glanced up and stared up at his brown apologetic eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts. Nick was a nice guy, and sure he says the wrong things at times, but this time it wasn’t his fault.

“Don’t worry about it.” She grabbed a doughnut from the tray and headed back to her desk, with Amaro trailing behind.

Even though she said accepted his apology, he didn’t feel too good about it. It only peaked his interest and made him want to find out more about her.

“Hey, I was out of line. How about I make it up to you? Lunch?” He offered.

When she glanced back up at him, she couldn’t resist when he was sincerely looked apologetic. She normally had a hard time saying ‘no’ anyway, so she nodded and agreed. His half smile turned into a full smile and he was relieved.

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 12.” He playfully winked.

She shook her head as she laughed.

“I’m looking forward to you sliding on over.” She said, going along with him.

He chuckled and returned to his desk with a victorious smile. He was definitely going to be looking forward to this lunch date.


End file.
